A Second Chance
by silvereyedsnake
Summary: It's the Department of Mysteries battle and Hermione has just watched Sirius get killed by Bellatrix. After a fierce duel, Hermione finds herself catapulted back in time with the chance to save her friends' future. She can't return to them. So Hermione has to live out the rest of her days as none other than a Marauder.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I couldn't write my other story because my brain was buzzing with ideas for this. For this story, all the information about Horcruxes was given to them in fifth year but they don't know how to destroy them yet. Review please! I'm open to critiscism but please don't be mean. There might be some M-Rated language in this but not as much as my last one. Anyway, here it is...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing this because I would've made it one of my books!**

Chapter 1

_Voldemort._

It was repeating in her mind like a broken record. That thing that had brought so much pain and terror and death. That thing that was to blame for this evil in the world. That thing that was to blame for Sirius' death. Not moments ago, his lifeless body fell through the veil. He was smile was plastered over his face but the light left his eyes when the curse hit him. Hermione stood in shock, just staring at the veil. Her wand was half-raised and tears were threatening to fall. But they never came. Just before they spilled over her eyes, she heard a shrill cackle. The kind that makes your blood run cold and the hairs on your neck stand on end. Bellatrix. She had killed her own cousin. She had killed Harry's last remaining family. She had killed Sirius. And Hermione swore to kill her.

Amidst all the screaming of curses and counter-curses, Hermione could hear her footsteps running. They were clear and distinct, completely out of place in a battle.

_Coward._

Hermione ran after her as fast as she could. She was within firing range but she wasn't close enough. A curse from here would hit but not harm, merely knock her to the floor. But she wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for nothing. Even when she was blinded by cold fury, she was still logical.

"Incarcerous!"

And Bellatrix was bound. Her black eyes looked up at the young witch. They looked empty, like bottomless pits. It was unnerving but Hermione wasn't paying attention to that. She unbound Bellatrix from the ropes and screamed at her.

"You killed him! You filthy bitch, you killed your own cousin!"

"Oh, did you love him?" she said mockingly, using the same tone that she had used with Harry not so long ago.

"Crucio!"

Bellatrix writhed on the ground in pain. She screamed. It was like music to Hermione's ears. The rest of the battle had faded into the background. Nothing mattered except her and Bellatrix.

"He was your cousin! You're nothing but a cold-blooded murderer!"

Her lack of concentration caused the curse to halt. Bellatrix quickly shook off the after effects and began duelling with the young witch fiercely. Many jinxes and hexes were sent her way, but the last one caused her heart to stop momentarily.

"Remittimus aeternum!"

Hermione's eyes widened with shock. She knew that spell. The battle seemed to stop. Black eyes were the last thing Hermione saw before a crackling purple jet of light hit her square in the chest, rendering her unconscious.

~oOo~

Hermione woke up in a room she didn't recognise. It was massive. Three walls were painted in the faintest pink while the one behind her was a deep dusky rose colour. She had mirror wardrobes backed against the wall on her right and a vanity directly in front of her. A huge window let the natural light pour through and Hermione wondered why the curtains weren't shut on her four-poster bed which matched the room. She sat up and wandered over to the window, still sluggish from sleep. She looked out to see four boys on the grass below her, two floating on broomsticks, one watching and the last watching the two fliers in awe. One boy swerved on his broom, tossing his hair and laughing. She saw the familiar light in his bright grey eyes. Sirius. The Marauders. And suddenly, everything clicked. She remembered Harry having a dream and breaking into the Department of Mysteries. She remembered Sirius dying and Harry's pained expression. She remembered duelling Bellatrix and the last curse that was sent her way.

The time-travel curse.

That curse was forbidden by the Ministry for obvious reasons. It would send the victim back in time indefinitely. There was no way out. Hermione, being the avid reader that she was, knew all about this curse. Many never, but Hermione did. She knew the ins and outs of it. It fascinated her. But she never thought it would've been used on her. Clearly, Bellatrix didn't know much about this spell however. She knew the incantation and the basics of what it did. But she didn't know anything else. The curse sends the victim back but it also stops the present. Time will not progress until the victim catches up. History will rewrite itself to fit the victim. They will have a past that they are aware of and the future will change due to their presence in the past. She could change everything. She could stop so many people from dying. She could stop the Second War. She could give Harry his parents.

Her heart clenched irrevocably at the thought of Harry. She would never see him again. Or Ron. Or any of the Weasley's for that matter. No more Lavender or any of the other giggling girls in her dorm. No more Seamus and Dean and Neville. No more Luna. Not even a Draco fucking Malfoy! Not her parents either. Grief overcame the girl as she lay down on her bed and just stared at the wall. She let the grief wash over her, consuming her. She didn't cry. She refused to. There was no going back and crying wouldn't make it any better. It was a good thing that she was here. She could destroy Voldemort while she here. Harry had told her in confidence about the Horcruxes just before they left for the Ministry. As far as she knew, Voldemort had made 5 so far: the Ring; the Cup; the Diary; the Diadem and the Locket. If she could destroy there by the end of her Hogwarts years then Lily and James would be safe. And if not, then she would tell them what really happened and why they shouldn't trust Peter. She would go to any lengths to keep them safe.

After staring at the wall for an hour, she decided it would be best to get some breakfast. Except, she had no idea where she was. She looked over at her desk and saw a letter addressed to her in emerald green ink.

_Miss H. Granger_

_The 5__th__ Bedroom from the Right_

_3__rd__ Floor_

_Potter Mansion_

_Wiltshire_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: IMPORTANT! This explains a bit more about the curse Bellatrix used on Hermione. The curse effectively sends the victim back to a place where they would feel out of their depth and scared. However, it also creates a past for them so they fit in well with their new world. Basically, Hermione is going to have memories and traits that she picked up in her "past" but at the same time will still be the Hermione that we know. The lies will roll off her tongue easily because in a way, they're true. If she was to meet someone from her supposed past then she would have memories with them and they would remember her as well. Hope this clears up any confusion before it starts. And as for Hermione not freaking out, I think that she is so logical and rational she wouldn't allow herself to react badly to the news. However, as time goes on, it will wear her down a bit. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, so one day I was riding my pet unicorn through Narnia when a badger asked for my autograph. I asked him why and he said because I wrote the Harry Potter series. I gave him my autograph and a kiss on the cheek before riding away where my unicorn decided to fly over a rainbow. At the end, I met a leprechaun and he gave me a bucket of Galleons. When I was riding away, I fell out of a tree that I didn't know I was in and I hit my head on a Nargle. Turns out it was all a dream and I didn't write the Harry Potter series. I have some weird dreams though.**

Chapter 2

_So that was where she was. _

With shaky hands, she broke the seal on the envelope. She took a deep breath, knowing that the letter was from Hogwarts.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Your transfer from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts has been successfully completed. Term starts on September 1__st__ 1975. As you are starting your sixth year, you will be studying for your NEWTs. You shall be sorted after the first years. Your grades from Beauxbatons are impeccable therefore you have managed to earn a place in any classes that you may wish to take. _

_Hogwarts uniform includes:_

_A black skirt/trousers_

_A white blouse/shirt_

_Black shoes_

_School robes_

_House tie_

_Please send an owl with a list of your chosen subjects and I shall send you the required booklist. I await your owl no later than August 21__st__._

_P.S. I am so sorry to hear about your loss Miss Granger. Car accidents are always tragic. I'm sure the Potter's will treat you like one of their own._

_Best wishes,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Her parents were dead. Well, they weren't her parents actually because she hadn't been born yet. But her parents in this time were. The Potter's had adopted her. If James ended up with Lily again, she would be Harry's auntie. That would be great. Anything was better than never seeing him again. His messy jet black hair that just refused to lie flat and those startling green eyes that seemed to glow like cat's eyes. She realised that she would probably never see that him like that again. Would probably never see him like how she used to. It would break her heart, knowing that.

_You will see him like that again._

_How?_

_Harry resembles his dad in every possible way apart from his eyes. He has his mother's eyes. So you'll see him again, just in two different people._

"Oh yeah..." Hermione whispered softly to herself. That part would be hard, seeing so much of Harry in his parents. The boy was her best friend. Her first love. The only thing that she could do now would be to give him the best possible life he could have and that meant keeping James and Lily safe. She missed Harry loads. They had had a relationship from November in third year until the night that Voldemort returned. They both decided that a relationship wouldn't work with Harry's part in the war. She was upset at letting him go but agreed all the same. Over time, she realised that they were better friends and that their relationship should remain as nothing more. Although she saw Harry as a brother now, you don't forget your first love.

She decided that she should probably head down for something to eat, but she frowned. Sirius had always slept late at Grimmauld and it wasn't something he picked up with age. She looked around for her wand and saw it lying on the bedside table.

"Tempus."

_1:30._

_Looks like I'll be having lunch then._

She went through one of the doors and ended up in the hallway. So she walked back in and went through the next. Inside was the biggest bathroom she had ever seen.

The white tiled walls almost glowed they were shining so brightly. A large sunken bathtub sat in the far corner and a huge shower took up one whole 14ft wall. Why anyone would need such a massive shower was beyond her but she wasn't complaining. A mirror sat against the wall and black and pink fluffy towels were stacked on either side. She turned on the shower and walked out of the bathroom to grab some clothes. She noticed that there only was one outfit for her so she was probably still to go shopping. She pulled the blue jeans and halter top off their hangers, grabbed some underwear and stepped under the scalding water.

Half an hour later, she emerged fully dressed. She sat at the vanity and quickly performed a few hair spells and makeup charms that she didn't even know she knew. It was like a routine.

_Must be something you learn at Beauxbatons._

She watched her face in the mirror as her eyelashes were coated in mascara and her lips covered in a light lip gloss. Eyeliner made her chocolate brown eyes seem bigger and brighter and her hair fell in soft curls down to her waist instead of the lion's mane that she normally had to deal with.

_Merlin, I love magic._

She stood up and looked out the window to notice that the Marauders had left. Her stomach rumbled so she decided to go eat something. She walked down the stairs with a grace that she never knew she had and the smell of bacon sandwiches filled her nostrils.

"Hermione, dear! You're up!"

"Yes, I'm sorry I'm so late, I don't normally sleep in this long. Sorry Mrs Potter."

"No need to apologise dear, you had a hard day yesterday what with coming here and all. And how many times have I told you, call me Victoria! Now, would you like some sandwiches? I've made plenty; you never have enough with those boys' appetites."

Hermione chuckled lightly, remembering how Ron used to eat and then replied.

"Yes, please, that would be lovely."

Victoria led into the dining room where the Marauders were sat. They all just stared at her while she felt tears burning at the back of her eyes. She saw Remus, who lost all of his best friends at once and had always suffered because of his lycanthropy. She saw Peter, the traitor. She vowed to change that. She saw James whom she had never met but she still felt guilty being here with him when Harry would do anything to be in her place. And then she saw Sirius. Those bright silver eyes that held so much life even though they had been through things that no 16-year-old should have to do. Even though he was so much younger here, he hadn't really changed that much. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of a squeaky male voice.

"Who's the bird?"

Remus elbowed Peter while James stood up and said,

"My sister, the newest addition to the Potter family."

He sauntered over to her and gave her a wink. He stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking over her head.

"Well..." telling them to introduce themselves without actually asking them.

The rest of the Marauders jumped back into life at hearing his voice and immediately scrambled to their feet.

"Peter Pettigrew," the boy with watery eyes said. He held out his hand for Hermione to shake which she did.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Remus Lupin," a brown haired boy said as he grasped her hand.

"Pleasure."

"The pleasure's all mine."

"I am the wonderful, amazing charmer that is Sirius Orion Black the Third. But you, beautiful, can call me Sirius."

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. James snickered behind her and removed his hands from her shoulders. Normally, Hermione would've blushed at being called beautiful but she was used to Sirius and his ways.

"My my, _Sirius_, aren't you arrogant."

"Of course I am beautiful, I have so much to be arrogant about."

"Believe me when I say that you have next to nothing to be arrogant about."

"Next to nothing?" he spluttered.

"Yes, why? What would you say you have to be arrogant about?"

He seemed to take a moment before recovering from shock and replying.

"Well, my talent in school and on a broom. My good looks, my hair..."

Hermione cut him off, "You mean the hair that has so much product in it, if I were to touch it, I wouldn't be able to tell if it was real or not?"

"I have no product in my hair!" he cried indignantly.

She loved arguing with him. It reminded her of home.

"Then I suppose a charm that repels everything that could affect your hair."

He fell silent, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly. Just to test her theory, Peter reached up behind his head and then pulled his hand away like he had been burned. The whole room burst out laughing apart from Sirius whose face was steadily going purple. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger, Hermione didn't care. It was probably a mix of both.

James wiped the tears from his eyes and clapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"You know, I'm beginning to like the idea of having a sister more and more."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had a week off just there and I start back at school on Monday. Updates probably won't be as frequent, sorry! Anyway, review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Nor do I own Sirius Black as much as I want too...**

Chapter 3

After a round of bacon sandwiches, Hermione found herself sitting under a tree with the Marauders. James was messing around with that blasted Snitch he'd stolen the year before and Peter was looking at him like he was God's bloody gift! Remus was sitting, absorbed in his own thoughts while Sirius was sulking. She decided that it was probably best to talk to James about him.

"Hey, what's wrong with Sirius? It was just a laugh."

"No girl has ever called him out on his hair before. He treats it like it's his child."

"So basically, he acts like a teenage girl when it comes to his appearance?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, that's kind of pathetic, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but that's Sirius."

"I'll go talk to him."

"I doubt he'll want to see you."

"So?"

"I'm serious."

"I thought he was," she said, pointing in Sirius' direction.

James laughed and shook his head at her antics. She walked with a spring in her step, over to the sulking Animagus.

"Hey you."

He didn't reply.

"You know, I was only kidding earlier. I didn't think that you actually had a charm on your hair," she laughed weakly.

He just turned his back to her.

"Still embarrassed?"

He still didn't talk.

"I need to go to Diagon Alley. If you talk to me, I'll buy you an ice-cream."

"Bribery doesn't suit you, Potter," he muttered.

"Rarely suits anyone, but it is an effective way of getting what you want."

"All too true," he turned around to face her.

"So we're okay?"

"Of course! I was just in shock that you managed to figure out my secret."

"So I don't need to buy you an ice-cream then?"

"No, you still do! You said that you would," he pouted.

"Those puppy-dog eyes don't work on me Black," she said dryly.

"Fine, I'll come," he grumbled.

"Good boy," she said ruffling his hair. "I see you removed the charm," she smirked.

~oOo~

An hour later, Hermione was stepping into the Potter's fireplace. Just before she left to follow the Marauders, Victoria came up to her.

"Here," she said, handing her a little brown bag. She opened it and saw a huge amount of Galleons, flickering in the light of the emerald green flames.

"I can't take this! This is too much!"

"No, it's not. Charlus and I are your legal parents now. This money is as much yours as it is ours. Take it and have fun today."

"Okay," she stuttered. "Thank you."

"It's fine. Now go, the boys will be getting worried."

She stepped back into the flames and shouted loudly.

"Diagon Alley!"

She stepped out of the fireplace at Flourish and Blotts and saw Sirius staring at her. James was pacing. Remus and Peter had to go home.

"Took you a while."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Victoria was giving me some money."

"Alright. Why did you need so much?" Sirius said staring at the bag that had to be filled with Galleons.

"I'm here for a reason, I need to go shopping. I have no clothes except the ones on my back."

"Are you serious?"

"No, you are," she muttered before he continued.

"We're here to go _clothes _shopping?!"

"You guys can leave, I just need someone to show me around first," annoyance hinting in her voice.

"Oh, okay then. I don't mind going shopping, well of course I do, but if you need to go shopping then I'll come. We could go get that ice-cream afterwards or we could just go ho-"

She cut him off, "You're rambling Sirius."

He blushed.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" James piped up. "Is that Sirius Black? _Blushing?"_

"No! Of course not!" he cried. "I never blush!"

James leaned down to whisper in Hermione's ear.

"You know, I don't know what you're doing but keep it up. It's highly amusing."

Hermione chuckled and Sirius gave them both death glares.

Once they had left Flourish and Blotts, Hermione realised how Diagon Alley hadn't changed. Yes, the styles in the windows had but the shops were all the same. The Apothecary, Quality Quidditch Supplies, all of it. When Hermione saw some of the styles in the windows, she decided that muggle London was probably better for clothes shopping.

"Can we go to muggle London instead? The clothes here are beyond weird!"

James and Sirius shared a look and agreed. They made their way to the Leaky Cauldron before exiting into muggle London. After walking for about five minutes, James spotted someone. Her dark red hair stood out a mile in the busy crowd of London.

"Evans! Hey Evans!"

"What Potter?" she turned sharply, her fiery red hair whipping James' nose.

"Watch this," Sirius whispered in Hermione's ear before draping his arm around her shoulders.

"Just wanted to say hi, Evans. Is that a crime?" James replied.

Hermione noted how green Lily's eyes were.

_Harry really does have his mother's eyes._

"When it's you then it is. What are you even doing here, this is _muggle_ London."

"Yes dear Evans, I'm fully aware of that."

Hermione had been too amused watching Lily and James' banter that she didn't notice the girl standing beside Lily. Her skin was pale and she was average height. She had dirty-blonde hair that hung in waves down her back and starling blue eyes that were hidden behind glasses. She was pretty. Hermione could still see her practically burning a hole in her body with her eyes though.

"Who's this, Black? Another one of your whores?"

In an instant, Sirius had dropped his arm from Hermione's shoulders and was stepping towards the girl. But Hermione got there first.

"You think I look like a whore?" she said, malice clear in her voice.

"Well no, but the only girls that Black tends to be seen with are," she replied coolly.

"Well then you might want to ask before making assumptions about me."

"What? So you're not shagging Black then?" she asked sceptically.

"No, I don't think that Sirius here would be capable of shagging anyone if he tried something on me."

"Damn right!" James shouted.

"And why would you care, Potter?" Lily said spitefully.

"Because Hermione here, just so happens to be my little sister."

Lily's jaw dropped and the blonde girl's eyes widened.

"So say another word against her, _Caley," _he spat out her surname. "And you'll have me to answer to. I would never stoop so low as to hit a girl but never say anything against her again."

He was so close to her face that their noses were practically touching.

"Close your mouth, Evans. You'll swallow a bug," Sirius said nastily.

Hermione watched as the fury set in Lily's bright green eyes and decided to step in before something worse happened.

"Guys, stop. It was just an assumption. You do have quite the record as a player from what I'm told Sirius and although there was no reason for her to say stuff like that, you two don't have to defend me! I can fight my own battles you know." She turned to face the girls. "I'm sorry for the way that I acted, um..." she realised that she didn't know the girl's name.

"Eleanor," she replied.

"Eleanor. I also apologise for this git that I call my brother."

"It's alright, Hermione was it?" Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have made such a snap judgement."

"It's fine," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry as well Lily."

"Me too," the redhead replied. "Are you attending Hogwarts this year?"

"Yeah, will I see you two there?"

The two girls nodded with a smile on their faces.

"Anyway, I should probably take these two away before they die of shock," she smirked.

She grabbed James and Sirius by the hand and shouted goodbye to the two girls.

~oOo~

After looking around the shops for an hour, Hermione decided that there was nothing she liked. She looked ridiculous in everything she tried on and was about to give up. But she did need clothes. She refused to go out in 1970s' style clothing, she just looked weird in them so she bought the cheapest t-shirts, jeans, shorts, skirts, dresses, jackets and hoodies there were. James and Sirius looked at her like she was crazy.

"I have an idea, don't worry, I'm not nuts. Now you two need to go home or go somewhere else."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because I am not going underwear shopping with my brother and my brother's best friend."

"Point taken, although I wouldn't mind seeing your underwear," Sirius raised his eyebrows suggestively and earned himself a sharp kick in the back of his leg from James.

"Ouch! Prongs! I was only kidding!" he said hopping on the spot.

"I'll meet you guys in Florean's, okay?"

"Buying me that ice-cream then?" Sirius smirked even though he was still hopping.

"No, cheapskate, you can buy your own. I'll see you two in half an hour."

She kissed both boys on the cheek before leaving to do the last of her shopping.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't like this chapter very much. Review and let me know what you think, please? Also, I know that Hermione doesn't act a lot like this but she is a bit OOC in the fic. She needs to come out of her shell to mkae friends with everyone that she needs to if that makes sense. I'm so sorry and I'll try to make her as realistic as possible but I do need to change some things.**

**Disclaimer: So yeah, I'll own Harry Potter when Narnia exists, when pigs fly, when onesies aren't comfy and when Tom Felton isn't beautiful. **

Chapter 4

True to her word, Hermione appeared in Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour half an hour later. Her arms were aching from carrying the bags and she sighed in relief when she saw that the boys had gotten them a table.

"Hey boys."

"Hey 'Mione," they replied in unison.

Hermione shuddered at how much they sounded like Fred and George.

"I'm just going to get a caramel sundae, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"No," said Sirius. "You stay here, I'll get you something."

"Really Black? I thought I was to buy you the ice-cream," she smirked.

"You can pay me back later," he said with a wink and walked off to join the queue.

When Sirius returned with her sundae, the boys started asking Hermione about her choice of clothes.

"I mean, in all honesty 'Mione, the clothes you bought were kind of horrible."

"Gee, thanks James," she said dryly. "No, don't worry, I have an idea."

"Well are you going to tell us?" Sirius asked.

"Of course. Right, so I hate all the clothes here."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"They just look weird compared to the clothes from home."

As soon as she said it, she realised her slip up.

"You mean from France?" James asked with a mouth full of chocolate sauce.

She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, James, from France. And please, swallow before you talk. So anyway, considering I don't like the styles here, I'll just transfigure them to look like the stuff from home."

"That's quite smart, but aren't you afraid that people will look at you weird?"

"I wouldn't care. If other people think that I dress weird then that's fine by me. Lord knows I'm used to it."

"I like it," Sirius said after some thought.

"You like what?"

"The way that you don't care what people think of you. It's a good attitude to have."

"Thanks Sirius."

"I only speak the truth, fair maiden."

Hermione giggled and threw a cherry at him which of course, he simply caught in his mouth. He smirked at her and she pouted.

Once they had finished their ice-cream, they left Diagon Alley and Flooed back to the Potter's house. Hermione went to take her bags up the stairs when they were taken out of her hands by Sirius.

"Chivalry isn't dead, sweet cheeks," he said as he walked up the stairs.

Hermione wandered into the lounge where she saw Victoria reading a book. She seemed to hear Hermione walk in because she set her book down and looked up at her. Hermione flopped down onto the couch, thoroughly exhausted from her day.

"Tired?" Victoria asked.

"A tad," Hermione replied.

"What did you buy?"

"Jeans, hoodies, t-shirts, jackets, underwear, bikinis, accessories, shoes, the lot. Most of it needs to be transfigured though."

"Why?"

"I'm not a big fan of the styles here so I bought a load of cheap stuff that nobody in the right mind would buy so I could wear what I wanted."

"The style in France is different from here?"

"Very."

"Well that soun-" she broke off mid-sentence. "Hermione, where are your bags?"

"Sirius took them up to my room."

"You said you bought underwear, right?"

"Yeah..." she said questioningly, not knowing what Victoria was getting at.

"Honey, never trust Sirius with a bag full of lingerie," she said simply.

Hermione dashed out of the room, hearing Victoria chuckle as she legged it up the stairs. Sure enough, Victoria was right. There was Sirius, in all his glory, taking lingerie out of her bag and examining it. Right now, he was holding a black lace bra with a matching thong. Then, he had the nerve to look at the label, checking the size. He smirked appreciatively and Hermione decided it was time to make her presence known.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked in a low voice.

Sirius' face filled with dread at the sight of her but he quickly covered it with a smirk.

"I think I'm looking through your underwear. I approve darling."

"You know, I could hex your balls off here and now but I think I'll get more satisfaction from watching James do it," she said coldly.

This time, he didn't bother to cover the look of horror in his face.

"Y-you wouldn't."

"James!" she screamed.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he called up the stairs.

She darted down the flight of stairs, Sirius stumbling after her.

"Jamie," she put on her most innocent face, her wide doe eyes watering a little more than necessary. "Sirius said that he'd take my bags up stairs for me but when I walked in, he was looking through my underwear," she said with a shake in her voice.

James' demeanour changed instantaneously, colour flooding his face. His hazel eyes turned darker and he just stared at Sirius. Sirius looked guilty while Hermione stood behind James with a smirk that Malfoy would've been proud of.

"Is that true, Sirius?" his quiet voice dripping with anger as he walked towards the black haired boy.

Sirius just stared at the floor.

"You are aware that she's my little sister, right? That she's not another notch on your bedpost? That she will not be another one of your whores?" he asked, his voice still deathly quiet.

Sirius nodded, shuffling his feet, still looking at the floor. He reminded Hermione of a child being caught eating biscuits right before dinner. He finally looked up and met James' eyes.

James broke his nose.

"James!" Hermione and Sirius both yelled. Sirius looked at Hermione in confusion, after she was the one who told him what he had been doing.

"Why the hell did you break his nose?!"

"He was looking at your underwear!"

"I thought you would've hexed him or something, not punched him in the face! Good punch though," she added. "Here, let me see your hand."

"His hand?!" Sirius yelled, wincing at the pain and at the blood dripping into his mouth. "You do understand that he broke my nose right?!"

"Yes, Sirius, I'm fully aware of that," she patronized. "You, however, deserved it. He doesn't."

Sirius kept quiet while Hermione tended to James' bloody knuckles. She cleared up the blood and wiped away the torn skin. She cleaned the cuts with an antiseptic charm and conjured a bandage to place over them. She didn't take nearly as much care with Sirius.

"Episkey," she muttered sharply. She threw him a rag to wipe the blood and flounced away to continue her conversation with Victoria.

"Bitch," he mumbled, rubbing his nose.

"What did you say, Padfoot?" James asked.

"Nothing."

"Sorry about that, by the way. You know, the broken nose thing."

"Yeah, I got that," Sirius said sharply.

"She is my little sister though, she's not some slut you picked up and shagged in an empty corridor."

"I know she's not. She doesn't seem the type. A bit of minx, mind you. Looks of an angel, heart of the devil."

"How so?"

"She decided that it would be more amusing to watch you hex me than to do it herself."

James rolled his eyes.

"God, she's practically a Slytherin!"

~oOo~

Down in the sitting room, Hermione was looking around for Victoria. Discovering that she wasn't going to find her any time soon, Hermione sat down on the couch. She stared a fire in the fire place, letting the orange flames lull her into a daydream.

_"Ready are you?"_

_Hermione stared at the giant man. He had practically no neck and his face was nearing purple. His belt was fastened in the last hole. It was a wonder he had managed to fasten it at all. His checked shirt was pulled taught across his chest and the buttons looked as though they were going to fly off and hit Harry square between the eyes. Hermione assumed that this was Harry's infamous uncle, the one who had made his family and Harry move to a hut on a rock in the middle of the sea just to prevent Harry from going to Hogwarts. _

_Next, Hermione saw a boy who somewhat reminded Hermione of a ham. His piggy blue eyes were filled with fear at the sight of the snowy owl that was perched delicately in its cage. The bird seemed to feel the boy's uneasiness because she turned her head and glared at the young boy with bright amber eyes. Anyone could tell that the boy was Vernon's son, he was basically his smaller twin although, by the looks of things, he wouldn't be smaller for much longer._

_Hermione's eyes fell on the woman standing next to Vernon, shielding Dudley behind her. She resembled a horse but she had an extremely long neck which Harry said she used for looking over the hedges to spy on her neighbours. She was as white as ghost at the sight of Harry walking through the wall but it wasn't out of fear for the boy, as it should've been, it was the fact that it was so abnormal that drained the colour from her face. _

_Why did Harry have to live with these people? Hermione thought to herself. Clearly they don't love him. He slept in a cupboard under the stairs until he got his Hogwarts letter and only then was he moved into Dudley's SECOND bedroom. Where were his grandparents on his mum or his dad's side?_

That thought snapped Hermione out of her daydream. Harry was forced to live with the Dursleys because he had no other living relatives. That meant that Lily's parents died, along with Charlus and Victoria. Everyone that she had never heard of before probably died in a Death Eater attack. Her thoughts went to that girl they had met in muggle London. What was her name? Ellie, Elizabeth? No. Eleanor. That was it. She had never heard of an Eleanor before and yet she seemed so close to Lily. Wouldn't that mean that the Sirius and Remus would talk about her when they were thinking about their time at Hogwarts? What had happened to her? Mentally, Hermione started panicking. When she went to Hogwarts, she would probably meet a lot of people that she had never heard of before. Would they die as well? The weight of this task was becoming too heavy on Hermione's shoulders. She would need someone to help her. She started to make a list of people she needed to try and save.

_James _

_Lily_

_Sirius_

_Peter_

_Eleanor_

_Victoria_

_Charlus_

_The Evans_

There was so many. There had to be ways to help them all. The list would only expand when she got to Hogwarts. To save James and Lily, she would need to find the Horcruxes. The Diary was probably in Malfoy's Gringotts vault right about now. Although it wouldn't be entrusted to Lucius, Abraxus probably had it. Lucius most likely wasn't a Death Eater yet so maybe she could befriend him.

_Yes, because it's just that simple._

_Oh, shut up._

She really needed to stop having these conversations with her brain. She knew that becoming friends with Lucius was a long shot but she had to try. If she could destroy that Horcrux, the Chamber of Secrets wouldn't be opened again.

She knew that Regulus had found the locket and stolen it. She also knew that he died a few days after. Regulus wasn't a Death Eater yet, he couldn't be, he was only 15. Surely Voldemort didn't start recruiting _that _young. Maybe if Hermione could get Sirius to talk to his brother again, Regulus wouldn't join the Death Eaters. After all, she knew the cave that the locket was in. It wasn't like he needed to tell her where it was.

The Cup would be in either the Lestrange or Black vaults. Which one, she didn't know. If Bellatrix wasn't at Hogwarts then it would be in her vault. According to the first Order of the Phoenix, Bellatrix had been Voldemort's right-hand Death Eater long before his downfall.

She had no idea where the Ring and the Diadem were. They could be hidden anywhere. Voldemort was smart though. He would've hidden them with the best protection there was. Curses, potions, dark creatures, the lot. They would be locked up tighter than Fort Knox.

Hermione decided that logic was the best way to solve this puzzle. If he had two Horcruxes hidden in Gringotts and one in a place that meant something to him, then the others would be in places similar. Gringotts was so secure, so strong that barely anyone broke in and made it out alive. Also, the Black and Malfoy vaults were already some of the most well-protected vaults in Gringotts so placing two Horcruxes in there would keep them safe without arousing suspicion. The Locket was hidden in a cave near the orphanage where he grew up. It was never a home to him, much like the 4 Privet Drive never was for Harry. Hogwarts was Harry's first real home. Hermione's mind slotted the pieces of the puzzle together.

Where was a safer place to hide a Horcrux than Hogwarts?

The castle was one of the safest places in Britain, right up at the top with Gringotts. Plus, a bunch of unsuspecting schoolchildren who didn't even know what a Horcrux was would never find it. Most likely, Voldemort had hidden the Diadem there. The only problem was, where was the Diadem hidden? Hogwarts was a good place to hide it but where inside the castle exactly was it? There wasn't alive who'd seen it apart from Riddle. That ruled out Ravenclaw tower. Luna's dreamy voice drifted into her mind.

_There's not a person alive who's seen it. It's obvious, isn't it? We have to talk to someone who's dead._

The Grey Lady.

Hermione's eyes were still focused on the flames which were steadily growing brighter. She made a list of things she had to do while she was at Hogwarts.

_1. Befriend Peter, Lucius and Regulus._

_2. Talk to the Grey Lady._

_3. Destroy 5 Horcruxes._

_Simple, right?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'll own Harry Potter when Dumbledore isn't gay.**

**A/N: Dedicated to James and Lily Potter. 31/10/1981. R.I.P.**

Hours later, James strolled into the sitting room to find Hermione asleep on the couch with her head resting on her shoulder.

"Jeez, that'll hurt in the morning," he muttered to himself before gently sliding an arm under Hermione's knees and another around her back and lifting her up.

He was startled at how light she was. She couldn't weigh more than a first year. She was surprisingly skinny as well. James made a note to watch how she ate because it couldn't possibly be healthy for her to be the way she was right now. James carried her up the stairs with ease, before realising that Sirius was in their room sulking. Bringing Hermione in there would not be a good idea. So instead, he turned around and walked up even more stairs to Hermione's room. Just as he set her down on the bed, she woke up.

"What're you doing here?" she slurred, her voice sluggish from sleep.

"You were asleep on the couch so I brought you up here," he replied.

"Thanks," she said, smiling. "You know, we're brother and sister but we know hardly anything about each other."

"I know, it's a shame really. You seem like a great girl, we should get to know each other better."

"We should."

"Twenty questions?"

"Eh," she shrugged, "why not?"

"Okay, I'll start," James said, flopping onto the end of her bed. "Favourite colour?"

"Purple or red. Lucky number?"

"I don't really believe in that stuff but if I had to choose, I'd say seven. Quidditch team?" he asked with a wink.

"I don't follow Quidditch."

James gasped in horror. Hermione fell about laughing at the look on his face. The game continued for hours and the number of questions went way past twenty.

"Best memory?" Hermione asked.

"When Lily kissed me," James said with a smile.

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"When did this happen?"

"Christmas last year. There only were five people staying in Gryffindor that year and both of our parents were on holiday. Sirius stayed at Remus' because he didn't want to go home or stay at Hogwarts and there wasn't enough room for both of us so I stayed. We got to talking and she got a letter from her sister. Said she was getting married and didn't want Lily there at all. Lily was in tears the whole night and I stayed with her. It got late and she thanked me for being there for her. And then we kissed."

"But she seemed like she hated you in London?"

"Yeah, I know. I screwed up after that."

"How?"

"I don't really know. She didn't seem to think much of our kiss but she warmed up to me a bit. We never kissed again but during the holidays, we were close. Then everyone came back and she went right back to hating me," he sighed.

Hermione seemed lost in thought for a moment, and then she remembered something.

"James, what did you call Lily over that holiday?"

"Lily, why?"

"Because when you kiss a girl, you don't call her by her first name and then revert back to her surname as soon as your friends come back. In all honesty, if someone did that to me I'd punch them."

"Why?"

"Because it shows how easily you can change. And if you act differently when you're with your friends than you do when it's just her and you, it'll make her feel like she's not good enough."

"How does that work?"

"It just does."

"That's not really much use you know."

"Yes, James, I know. But it's the only answer I've got. Did you tell the guys that you'd kissed?"

"Nope."

"Well, at least you did one thing right. Tempus." It was 2:36 in the morning. "It's late, you should go."

"Yeah, probably. We should do this again."

"We should, make it a weekly thing," Hermione said half-laughing.

"Why not? It's been fun right?"

"Yeah, it has. So once a week then?"

"Sounds good. Night Mione."

"Night James."

He gave her a light kiss on the top of her forehead and walked out of her room.

Hermione snuggled under her covers and watched the moon from her window. She frowned. It was almost full; it would be full in the next few days. The Marauders would probably make some excuse and go to Remus.

_God, poor Remus._

Hermione thought about the man that she had grown close to during her time in Grimmauld Place. His "furry little problem" made it hard for him to find work meaning that his clothes were normally shabby. Yet here, he seemed different. Although he still suffered from his lycanthropy, there was a light in his eyes that there never was before. He smiled a lot more now.

_What happened to him?_

As she thought about the Marauders, her mind drifted to Peter. Something must've happened over the next two years that made him turn to the Death Eaters. Maybe he had had an argument with the Marauders that he turned and couldn't get back. Or maybe he just got sick of being a follower. Peter was always hanging off every letter that passed the lips of James or Sirius or Remus. He never cracked the jokes, only laughed along. It was like the Marauders saw Peter as a sort of lost sheep. Like he needed to be taken care of, wasn't capable of doing much for himself. This wasn't a reason for doing something so vile, but he wasn't a traitor yet. There must've been a reason the Sorting Hat put him in Gryffindor. Cowards most definitely didn't belong there.

James was a complicated guy. Always full of laughter and jokes but sometimes, he could be so cruel. Harry had told her about what happened between Snape and James while they were at school and James saw it as a harmless prank when really, it was just bullying. But he was so fiercely loyal to his friends and family and Lily. Hermione had been able to find out a little more about their relationship during their game of "one thousand and twenty questions" to quote James. Their relationship was completely, for lack of a better word, fucked up. James was totally and irrevocably in love with her and Lily hated him with a passion. Well, maybe just hated him now. It seemed like Lily didn't know that James actually was in love with her. She just thought it was all a joke. His arrogance didn't do much for him either. He and Sirius were both as arrogant as each other. Maybe Sirius a little more so.

Sirius was something different entirely. He was acted like he was some hardcore macho man and yet he had a charm to protect his hair. His silver eyes looked like liquid mercury but flashed steel when he was angry. And what was going on with him and Eleanor? They seemed to hate each other. Not like how Lily hates James but pure unadulterated hatred. She never knew that Sirius ever hated anyone outside of his family. He so was fun-loving and almost cuddly sometimes, but other times he was a complete pervert! What kind of person looks through his best friend's sister's underwear? Who actually does that? But at the same time, he was so cocky about doing it, not at all ashamed at being caught. The man was a mystery to her. One that she hoped to solve.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: In this story, Lucius is the same age as the Marauders because he'll play an important part in this fic. Severus probably won't play as big a part just because. **

**Disclaimer: I wonder what would happen if I actually did own Harry Potter. Would a 14-year-old JK Rowling be writing this instead? That would be amazeballs.**

Chapter 6

The rest of the summer passed uneventfully for Hermione. She sent her letter to Dumbledore telling him what subjects she would be taking and had gotten her book list in return. They had taken a trip to Diagon Alley where they had purchased their school robes and such. That was probably the most exciting thing that had happened all summer. Hermione had decided that although she was a conservative girl, the '70s school uniform just made her look like a nun. So she shortened her skirts and tightened her blouses a little as soon as she got home.

Over the course of the summer, Hermione had grown closer to her two adoptive parents. She discovered that Charlus was an Auror while Victoria had retired after a bad incident rendering her unable to work. Although Charlus and Victoria were probably the nicest adoptive parents she could ever ask for, she still couldn't bring herself to call them Mum and Dad. She didn't even have any parents in this time, created by the spell or not, but she still couldn't call them that. It just didn't feel right.

Before she knew it, it was August 31st. She was packing when James came in. He stood leaning in the doorway for a little while before speaking.

"Excited?"

She jumped. "Oh God, James! You frightened me!"

"Doesn't answer my question, Mione."

"Yes, I'm excited."

"It's great at Hogwarts you know, it's been like a second home to me."

"I can't wait to go. I've read Hogwarts: A History but I can't wait to actually be there."

In all honestly, Hermione just wanted a sense of familiarity in her life. She had spent the summer with her best friend's dad and his godfather, both of whom had died. It was a little unnerving. She had grown used to it over the summer though.

"Only you and Evans would ever read that book I swear!"

Hermione chuckled lightly. She and James had grown extremely close over the summer. They were rarely seen without one another, they were practically joined at the hip. They acted like immature children around each other. Well, James acted like that all the time and his immaturity was infectious. But James was also far too protective of her. A couple of guys checked her out in Diagon Alley when they were buying her uniform and James all but bit the guys. He growled at them and everything! Granted, the guys shouldn't have been checking her out when she was in the company of The Marauders but her jeans did look as though they were painted on.

James helped Hermione pack up the rest of her things before sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"How many classes are you taking again?"

"10."

"That's right. Remind me, why so many?"

"I don't know what I want to do yet and I want to have the qualifications for everything I'm looking at."

"Oh yeah. You know, you're going to have to be weirdly smart to get amazing grades in all of them."

"I'll cope. In my third year, I got a Time-Turner because of how many classes I was taking. I took everything that was available to me."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"I wanted to. My professors said that I was capable of it so I figured why not?"

"Still seems weird to me."

"Oh don't get me wrong, it was. I fell asleep in my breakfast more than just a few times."

James laughed at this. "Well don't go tiring yourself out this year, okay?"

"I won't." She grabbed one of his old t-shirts from her drawer and went into the bathroom to change.

"Night James."

"Night Mione."

~oOo~

Hermione woke up late the next day. It was September 1st and it was ten o'clock. Hermione jumped into the shower and washed her hair, immediately regretting not washing it the night before. She was in and out of the shower in 15 minutes but she still had to fix it, do her makeup and get clothes on and get everything downstairs by half past ten. So she pulled on her underwear and bent over to towel dry her hair. Unfortunately for her, this was when Sirius decided to walk in.

"Well, well, well."

She jumped, wrapping the towel around her body.

"I do believe I've seen that underwear before."

"Get out of my room before I castrate you."

He didn't need telling twice. The Animagus was out of her room and down the stairs faster than you could say Quidditch.

~oOo~

Half an hour later, Hermione was lugging her huge trunk onto the train. She was wearing red super-skinny jeans with a black dye running through them. Her black spaghetti-strap vest top and black hoodie set off the look nicely along with the black combat boots. A few boys stared until they noticed the looks that James and Charlus were giving them and they backed off. She dragged her trunk through the train while James and Sirius were saying goodbye to Charlus and Victoria. The train lurched as the engines started and she dropped her trunk, some of her belongings scattering themselves up the train. She leaned down, grumbling to herself about carelessness and how she should've locked it when she noticed a person helping her. She pulled her eyes up and saw steely grey eyes and white blonde hair that could only belong to a select few. She found herself staring right into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy. His hair was shorter instead of the waist length hair he had sported when Hermione knew him before. His eyes were a hard dark grey and the famous Malfoy smirk was plastered all over his face. If Hermione didn't know what a git he would be, she'd be drooling. But she knew and she wasn't.

"Now, what's a pretty little thing like you doing on the train all by herself, eh?"

"I can handle myself..."

"The name's Malfoy. But you can call me Lucius."

"Charmed." Hermione knew that she had to be nice to the guy but right now he was acting like a git.

"You should be," he smirked again.

"Are you always this cocky?"

"In more ways than one, my dear."

"Ew. Thanks for helping me pick up my stuff, even if you are a pervert," she said laughing.

"Not a pervert, dear. Merely admiring the new girl."

"How do you know I'm new?"

"I would've remembered you."

And with that he got up and left, leaving a very confused Hermione alone.

She continued to wander down the train until she found a carriage with no one else in it. She reached up to shove her trunk into the overhead shelves but had no luck. Cursing her elf-sized height, she sat down waiting for Sirius or James or Remus to come.

When they finally decided to appear, it was 3 minutes until the train left and Hermione was nearly falling asleep with her feet up on her trunk and her head leaning against the window. Deciding to be cruel, Sirius grabbed her around her waist and James took hold of her ankles. She jolted back to reality with a start and realised that she was being carried out of the compartment. She began to struggle and eventually fell from their grasp. She barely had enough time to breathe before Sirius was tickling her mercilessly. She laughed loudly and suddenly people were coming out of their compartments to watch the poor girl writhe on floor, hardly able to breathe because of how hard she was laughing. They were both completely oblivious to their audience.

"Ticklish, love?"

"You...you don't say!" she managed to squeal.

"Beg for mercy," he whispered to her.

"NEVER!" she shouted breathlessly.

"Beg for mercy!" he shouted louder as he began tickling her harder.

Instead of doing as she was told, she used whatever strength was left in her body and pushed him down to straddle his hips. Taken aback by her actions, Sirius froze. She pinned his hands above his head and whispered much like he did to her.

"Beg for mercy."

"Mercy," he whimpered.

~oOo~

The rest of the train ride was really rather boring. After Hermione had gotten over the embarrassment of everyone watching the little display her and Sirius had unknowingly put on, she ended up sleeping on James. The Marauders had planned a few pranks before eventually falling asleep themselves. Before any of them knew it, they were hurriedly pulling on their robes and leaving the train, trying to catch the last carriage before it left. Hermione was walking towards the carriage when she noticed giant winged creatures. They look slightly like horses except a lot scarier.

"What are they?" she said looking at the front of the carriage.

"They're carriages, Mione," Sirius looked at her as if she'd grown another head.

"I know that!" she snapped. "I meant the things pulling them."

"There's nothing pulling them Mione, the carriages pull themselves."

Hermione remembered having a very similar conversation with Harry that time last year. Or that time 19 years into the future, whatever way you looked at it. Then she remembered flying on Thestrals, which could only be seen by people who had seen death. Her eyes welled with tears realising the man whose death she had witnessed was sitting right beside her.

"Hermione," Remus said in a low voice. "Who have you seen die?"

The rest of the group turned and looked at Hermione who was furiously blinking back her tears.

"Doesn't matter."

The Marauders sensed that she didn't want to talk about it, so they left her in peace resulting in a very quiet carriage ride.

~oOo~

As they pulled up at to the gates, Sirius realised that Hermione was still upset. So trying to lighten the mood, he slung her over his shoulder while she shrieked to be put down.

"Sirius!" she yelled as he ran into the Great Hall with her.

"Yes, love?" he said, feigning innocence.

"Put me down!" she screamed.

"I don't think I will."

Done with playing nice, Hermione opened her mouth and sunk her teeth into the back of his thigh. This time, it was his turn to shriek. He pulled her back over his shoulder and let her down. Deciding to be even crueller, she smiled, rested her hands on his chest and pulled him closer to her, her mouth resting by her ear. He smirked at the close contact while she smirked at how gullible he was.

"Acting like a dick, Sirius, won't make yours any bigger."

She brought her leg up and kneed him in the groin. He fell to his knees, groaning at the pain.

"Just saying," she ruffled his hair.

The whole Great Hall sat in silence, completely stunned by what just happened. Somehow, the first years had already been sorted, leaving only Hermione to be placed into her house. The curly haired girl wandered over to Professor Dumbledore and plastered a look of pure innocence on her face.

"Professor, I am so sorry for mine and Sirius' behaviour."

"It's quite alright Miss..."

"Potter, Professor."

James beamed when he heard this but the rest of the hall broke out in whispers.

"Did she say Potter? As in James Potter? Are they like married or something?"

"RELAX!" James screamed. "She's my baby sister! We are in no way in a relationship! God, that would just be creepy and wrong and disgusting and horrible and weird and just ew."

"Hear hear!" Hermione shouted back.

James tipped her a wink and everyone's attention turned to Dumbledore again.

"Yes, Miss Potter here has transferred here from Beauxbatons. She will be starting her sixth year. On with her sorting."

Professor McGonagall placed the worn and ragged old witches' hat on top of her head and she immediately heard that familiar voice.

**Ah, time-traveller, are we?**

_Looks like it._

**You must feel very out of place here, what with knowing everything that you do.**

_Extremely. Can you please sort me?_

**Patience dear, patience. You have brains, lots of them at that. You'd do well in Ravenclaw but that's not where you really belong, is it?**

_You said the exact same thing last time I wore you._

**Well then I suppose I should go with my decision then because it must be the same as well, am I right?**

_Probably._

**Well then, we'll put you in...**

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter might be a little bit confusing. Hermione will have another past like I said before. But in this past, she might not have acted the same way. It's a way that the curse makes the victim suffer. More often than not with this curse, they will meet someone from their "past" to complicate things for them. So, Hermione will have two personalities in a way. She will act the way that the person(s) from her past remember her sometimes and she will act like herself others which just causes problems and all the rest of it. Oh, and 'aye right' means 'yeah right' in a very sarcastic way. Just showing my good old Scottish side there ;). And there's not very much Sirius in this at all! I need Hermione to get settled and even then their relationship will take ages. Let's just say that it'll be a while before they even begin to feel like that not to mention before they realise it. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Imagine owning Harry Potter. My life would be complete. Meeting Tom Felton would do the same thing as well. Shame neither of them will happen.**

Chapter 7

Hermione woke up to the sound of her alarm beeping, signalling it was 6:00 and time for her to wake up.

"Oh my Merlin!" came a voice from the bed next to her. "Who in God's name has set an alarm for the bloody middle of the night?"

"No one, Lily dear, it's 6 in the morning."

"6 in the morning is the bloody middle of the night! Now turn off that incessant beeping before I throw you out the window. Not the alarm clock, you!"

Hermione gulped, knowing that Lily could very well follow through on that fret. She scurried into the shower and locked the door behind her. As she washed her hair, she thought about the night before. Their Defence Against the Dark Arts hadn't actually shown up yet. Apparently they got into some trouble at the Ministry and were held up. She went about her daily routine and got dressed to head down to breakfast. Her robes were swishing around her feet, getting her a lot of looks from the passing boys. She looked at her watch and realised she had taken longer than she had expected to walk from Gryffindor tower and she had to go to Defence or else she would be late. It wouldn't do to be late for her first class on her first day. So she turned on her heel and headed to her class.

~oOo~

Hermione strolled into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom wondering what they would cover that day and more importantly, who their teacher was. They couldn't make it to dinner so the whole class was probably thinking the same thing. She imagined it would be someone from the first Order. As she walked in, she saw a man leaning on the desk. The man couldn't have been much older than them, only about 17 or 18. His light brown hair was perfectly messy and his pale blue eyes were the colour of swimming pools. A diamond piercing shone in his left ear lobe. His tanned arms were adorned with tattoos and a snake's tongue flicked out at the back of the neck of his form-fitting black t-shirt. He was good-looking, there was no denying that, but Hermione's mind was too busy to realise. Suddenly, her brain was filled with memories of him. They were both in Beauxbatons uniforms, laughing and joking on the stairs. Then, the scene changed and they were...dancing? They looked good together she realised. Considering she had two left feet, she figured it must've been something that she learnt at Beauxbatons. She realised that this man must not have actually existed before, he was merely a side effect of the time-turner curse.

He's here now, no changing that.

She was broke out of her reverie by the sound of a light French accent.

"'Mya?"

"Luke?" So that was his name.

He smirked and for some reason she found herself running at him to hug him. He lifted her up off the ground and twirled her with ease, a goofy smile etched on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked, pulling away to look at him but still keeping her arms latched around his neck.

"Now now Miss Granger, is that any way to talk to your professor?"

"You're teaching here?!"

"Yeah," he said beaming, keeping a firm hold on her waist.

"It's Potter now, by the way, not Granger. And what happened to being an Auror? You left Beauxbatons early to take the French Ministry up on their offer. You only had to have a crash course and you would be just as qualified as a fully-trained Auror! Luke Vierren, do NOT tell me you got fired! You abandoned me without a partner for months and if it all went to waste, I swear to God I will personally make sure that you will never have kids!"

"Relax, Mya. No, I didn't get fired. I came over here to help out with all the dodgy stuff that's going on but they wouldn't let me in to the Auror ranks. Said that I wasn't qualified enough and that the laws are different here than in France. But I had nowhere to go so I applied for the post here. Now I'm a teacher. And really, no partner all that time? You must've been going nuts."

"I was, and still am actually. You didn't find a new partner, did you?" a flicker of hurt shining in her eyes.

"Oh, Gods no! No one could replace you Mya, you should know that! I told you often enough!"

"You did say that a lot, didn't you?" she mused. "We should get together sometime, to catch up, you know?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. And Potter? Did you and Harry get back together and then he finally grew the balls to propose? Wait, aren't you too young to get married?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes Luke, I am too young to get married so obviously I'm not. Harry and I never got back together anyway."

"Then why did you change your name?"

"I got adopted."

"What happened to your pa-," he cut himself off. "Oh my God, the car crash in Lorient? That was them?"

She found her eyes watering even though she never knew her parents.

"Oh Mya, I'm so sorry," he said softly as he pulled her into a hug.

"It's fine, you didn't know. But anyway, that's how I came here. I got adopted by Victoria and Charlus Potter and I transferred to Hogwarts."

"Missing Beauxbatons?"

"Not at all. Why would I? The girls hated me there because I was Harry's long-term girlfriend and I had you as my partner. And with all the rumours about me flying around left, right and centre there was nothing really to enjoy."

"Even if some of those rumours were true," he said with a suggestive smirk.

"Hey!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Even if some of them were true, I did like the anonymity I got when I came here. I was trying not to let the whole of Hogwarts know my old reputation."

He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, I doubt your classmates would want to know what you and their new professor got up to in their spare time."

Hermione blushed a little at the images flying into her head. Nothing was too dirty, a lot of snogging and a few feels. Amongst other things. At least her virginity was still intact. She put an innocent look on her face and smiled sweetly.

"That's not the type of thing you should be saying to your student, Professor Vie-"

They were cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They turned around to see all the 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherins staring at them. Some of the girls' jaws' were practically on the floor and the Slytherin's just smirked. Hermione and Luke sprang apart, both blushing furiously and looking anywhere but at each other.

After a couple of awkward silent moments, Luke spoke.

"Alright class, take your seats."

The class shuffled around slowly, no one taking the new professor too seriously.

"Come on, faster. If that's how slow you move you'll stand no chance in a good duel."

The class began to walk a bit faster at the sound of his sharp tone.

"Put your books away," he instructed, "but keep your wands out. Today, we will be duelling. I want to see what standard you are at before we move onto theory and the like. My name is Professor Vierren. You can call me Sir, Professor, Professor Vierren but in all honesty, I'd prefer it if you called me Luke. I'm actually not much older than you. I left Beauxbatons a few months into my sixth year. My OWLs for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms and Transfiguration were the best results they had seen in a long time and my other marks were exceptional as well. Due to the lack of Aurors in Europe, I was offered a position in the Auror program. But when I came over here, even though I was technically fully qualified, they wouldn't let me become a full-time Auror so here I am teaching you. I am seventeen but just because I am only one year older than you, do not think that you will get away with much in my class. You need to be prepared for your NEWTs and more importantly, you need to be prepared for the real world because let me tell you, it's not a nice place. Especially now. Over the course of this year, you will learn about Dark Creatures such as Inferi and ways to defend yourself from them. You will also learn how to duel properly and by that I don't mean with formalities. I mean you will be put into potential real life situations and you will learn how to defend yourself. I will also show you the 3 Unforgivable curses. You will not be using them and the Ministry says I shouldn't actually show you these until next year and even then I should only touch on them briefly. I say that's crap. I'm showing all years from 4th year and up the Unforgivables, mainly because I know that you're not as innocent as the Ministry believes," he winked. "Any questions?" He looked around. "No? Well then pair up and we'll start today's lesson."

The class were all eager to get partners and Hermione was left to find her own. James was with Sirius and Remus was with Peter. Lily chose Eleanor so she kept looking around. Snape was partnered with some Slytherin that she didn't know and then she saw Lucius Malfoy strolling towards her.

"Duel me?" he asked, more politely than she was expecting.

"Sure," she replied smiling.

Good thing he doesn't know my blood status yet.

"Right now that you all have your partners, can I have a volunteer pair to go first."

Of course James' and Sirius' hands shot into the air and Luke nodded to them, signalling for them to walk to the front. They both took their duelling positions and bowed.

"Now, nothing that's going to cause too much damage. No Dark Curses and no Unforgivables! You may begin."

"Expelliarmus!"

Looks like James passed that one onto Harry.

"Protego!"

The duel eventually melded into nothing more than streams of light and some shouts. Sirius finally won, holding James' wand high above his head and bearing more than just a few cuts.

"Well done boys, both of you. Your techniques could be a little sharper but all in all, it was a great duel. Next pair?"

Lucius offered his hand to Hermione and pulled her up to stand. He dropped her hand and sauntered over to the Professor. He called Lucius over to him.

"Watch this one; she'll give you a right run for your money."

Lucius just smirked as if to say 'aye right' and took his stance. Hermione mimicked him and they both bowed. Lucius looked her dead in the eye as he said,

"Good luck."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Should I up the rating on this? Because there will be more stuff like this during the rest of this story just because. I don't want to offend anyone so please review let me know if I should!**

**Disclaimer: I'll own Harry Potter when Helen Flanagan actually does well in a Bushtucker trial. And for anyone who doesn't watch that show, basically, I don't own it. **

The duel began slowly, both competitors sizing each other up, finding their weak spots. Hermione felt exposed under Lucius' calculating gaze. His grey eyes burned into her skin. It was like frying an ant with a magnifying glass. She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to make her as uncomfortable as possible until she gave away her weak points. But Hermione remained detached, emotionless, unaffected by his stare. The wand twitched in his right hand, practically bursting with pent up magic. The lack of magic over the summer must not be reacting well with Lucius because although he appeared calm and collected the twitch in his wand and constant blinking of his eyes suggested otherwise. He would be quick but he may be clumsy as well. Deciding that this was as much as she could get, she began quickly firing off spells.

"Petrificus Totalus! Tarantallegra! Stupefy!"

"PROTEGO!"

"Flipendo!"

"Furnunculus!"

Hermione narrowly dodged the curse before firing a few more off at him. He was a good dueller, great really. You'd have to be blind not to see it. Even in the midst of such a fierce duel, he still gave off a look of elegance.

Soon, the room was filled with flashes of colour and bits of debris. The hexes and jinxes were steadily growing darker, teetering on the edge of becoming Dark magic but not quite. It was a fine line but they kept within Luke's rules even if it was only just.

"Rictusempra!" Lucius screamed.

Hermione twisted and her blouse tore across the front, revealing the black lace bra that Sirius had been inspecting when she first arrived at the Potters'. Hermione's cheeks flared and she stopped screaming spells at him. But the spells kept coming. She didn't even know that she was capable of non-verbal magic but she was too embarrassed to care.

_Densaugeo! Conjunctivitus! Riddikulus!_

Hermione knew that 'Riddikulus' was to be used on Boggarts but it seemed to work on humans as well. The whole class stared in silence at the buck-toothed, platinum blonde ferret that now stood in the place of Lucius Malfoy.

Luke walked over to her and fixed her blouse.

"You okay?"

"Of course," she said grinning, despite what had just occurred.

"That's my girl," he winked.

"Not anymore, Luke."

"Suppose not," he shrugged. "Anyway, amazing duel. Finally mastered your non-verbals, I see?"

"Not really, just a fluke, I suppose. I didn't actually realise I could do non-verbals until just there," she laughed lightly.

"Oh well. Mind telling me what you used so I can change him back?"

"Densaugeo, conjunctivitus and riddikulus."

"Well he's screwed."

"How?"

"I can't change a riddikulus back, there's no counter-curse for it. He's stuck like that until it wears off."

"Fuck."

"Language, Granger."

"I told you, it's Potter."

"So you did. Sorry. Now, what should we do with the ferret?"

"Can I tease him a little bit? Just for kicks."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Is that permission?"

Without waiting for an answer, Hermione walked over and turned her wand on the white-blonde ferret. Remembering what Moody had done in her fourth year, she cast a charm and the ferret began to bounce. The class – which had been silent since their duel – all cracked up laughing.

"Alright, alright, you've had your fun now. Set him down."

"But it's so amusing," she grinned and kept bouncing him.

"Yes, well, be that as it may, I'm a teacher and you and the ferret are both my students so I need you to put him down."

"Aw Luke," she whined, "you're not going to be all high and mighty now that you're my professor, are you? Because I can still beat you in a duel."

"You think?"

"I know," she smirked.

"I'll tell you what. If we have time at the end of class, we'll duel and see who wins, okay?"

"Fine."

"But you need to put him down now."

"Yes _sir," _she drawled.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Next pair?"

The duels went by fairly quickly. Severus won his duel and so did Lily. A quick 'expelliarmus' from Remus and his duel with Peter was over. Sometime during all this, Lucius had morphed back into his human form and was now scowling. Hermione wandered over to him.

"Sorry about that."

"Sure you are," he grumbled.

"Okay, so I'm not. It was amusing and you seemed like the kind of guy who needed taken down a few pegs. Don't worry, I treat Black the same way and he's my brother's best friend."

"I suppose that's true," he moaned.

"But you're still pissed."

"You don't say," he replied dryly.

"Well, really, you have no reason to be. Apart from the fact that I made you bounce. But it was a duel."

"Are you always this annoying?"

"Yes."

"At least you're honest," he smirked.

"Anyway, I'm not sorry that I embarrassed you. But I am sorry that you're pissed at me now."

"What?"

"Never mind, truce?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be making enemies on my first day."

"Fine, truce."

They shook hands and turned back to watch the duel.

As soon as every pair was done, Hermione found Luke standing behind her.

"Should we maybe take this outside? More space, less desks, you know," she laughed.

"Okay then, to outside!" he shouted and took off at run, Hermione hot on his heels and the rest of the class following.

Once they had reached a suitable stretch of ground, Luke began casting spells. Hermione shut her eyes and ducked before springing up to standing again, her eyes wide.

"Eyes open, Mya."

"Oh, the irony," Hermione said when a 'conjunctivitus' hit him square in the face.

He cast the counter-charm and kept duelling. He was tough, blocking most of her spells but never truly retaliating. When Hermione felt her breathing become heavier, she realised he was wearing her down. With low energy levels, she wouldn't be able to block or cast spells as easily. So she cast a protective charm around herself and gathered her energy.

"You know Luke? When you challenged me to a duel, I thought you would've made it fun. Like old times."

"Are you criticising my techniques?"

"Yes, I know that you're trying to wear me down, you've reverted back to your old ways." She clicked her tongue. "I expected better."

"Why you litt-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you. Wouldn't be at all proper. I thought Madame raised us better than that."

Luke's ears flared red.

"Maybe I'll owl her. Tell her how her favourite student has slipped. You always prided yourself on being a gentleman, didn't you? Or at least that's how Madame saw you. You really never were though. God knows how many times we would've been caught if I didn't remember silencing charms."

Luke was blushing furiously. She walked closer to him so they were practically touching. Any spell that Luke cast now would harm him more than her. She whispered quietly to him.

"You used to scream my name when I went down on you."

She walked to his back, his shields coming apart slightly.

"Remember that? All those hours we'd spend dancing and when you'd finally gotten bored, you'd snog me senseless."

She traced the snake tattoo that she knew led down his back and he gulped, his shields weakening further.

"And even though I was yours for the taking, you never would."

She raised her own protective shields a little, knowing that they were slipping as her brain replayed the images.

"Why was that again? Oh yeah, I was too young. Shame really. I've grown up and you can't touch me."

She flicked her tongue over his earlobe, despite the fact that the whole class was watching. Their jaws were slack and their eyes bugged out but Hermione didn't care. She was far too satisfied with her distraction. He inhaled sharply and he felt his shields weaken even more.

"If it wasn't illegal then I'd jump you here and now."

And his shields were non-existent.

"Expelliarmus," she whispered gently.

Luke flew across the grass, landing on his stomach before scrambling to his feet. She laughed. They resumed their duel and this time, Luke tried harder. He fired more offensive spells while she raised her shields further. A few times, he almost managed to take her wand but Hermione was quick and dodged them narrowly. Luke was getting pissed off. The sheer embarrassment of taking this long to win a duel against a student was getting to him so he tried harder.

"Flipendo! Furnunculus! Petrificus Totalus!" he screamed.

"Locomotor Mortis! Incendio!"

A line of fire separated the two duellers but Luke quickly cast Aguamenti. He levitated Hermione off the ground making her really quite helpless but she grabbed the nearest tree and cast Finite Incantatem. From the top of the tree, she could see the class staring at the duel, amazed by it. She scrambled down the branches, avoiding Luke's hexes and jinxes before Disillusioning herself. She moved swiftly and quietly before a branch snapped and he realised that she was still in the tree. Hermione levitated herself out of the tree and dropped onto Luke's back. He fell to the ground and rolled over so she ended up straddling him. She removed the Disillusionment charm and placed her left arm across his neck, pinning him to the ground. His eyes widened at their position.

"Hi there," she smirked.

Her right hand slid down his arm and snatched his wand from his grasp. He gasped in disbelief. She had actually won.

She stood up and twirled his wand between her fingers.

"Told you so," she smirked again. She felt like a Malfoy.

"Well done, your technique's improved."

"I don't see how, I lost my best teacher."

"Who?"

"You, you arsehole."

"Ah, I forgot about that," he teased before taking his wand back. "But you need to stop swearing. Imagine the look on Madame's face if she heard you talking like that."

"I don't care what Madame thinks of me. She's not my Headmistress anymore and I never cared for her anyway," she said, lifting her nose into the air. "She certainly never cared for anything I did."

"That's because you were unnecessarily cheeky to her all the time."

"I was hardly cheeky!" she shouted. "I curtseyed every time I saw the bitch and I always said 'good morning' or 'good afternoon' or 'good night'!"

"Yes, but your words were dripping with so much sarcasm you could practically wipe it off your chin!"

"At least I didn't suck up like you used to!"

"Hey! I did not suck up!"

"Sure you never," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm hurt you'd think that of me," he sighed mockingly.

She shoved him playfully and he bumped his side against hers. She elbowed his ribs and he tickled her. She ran away from him and hid behind James which brought Luke's attention back to his class who still had their mouths agape at the scene playing out in front of them.

"Sorry about that, class dismissed."

The class turned to walk back to the castle and then Luke shouted again.

"Oh and Granger? Detention tonight at 7 for such bad sailor's mouth."

Hermione gaped at him.

"But Luke!" she whined.

"No exceptions."

"Fine," she grumbled.

The class walked up to the castle thinking 'what the hell is going on with her and the new professor' and Hermione walked up thinking the exact same thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: To answer some questions from the reviews, yes Hermione was extremely OOC but that was the point. And yes, James' mum was called Dorea but I don't like that name so I changed it. This is just a filler really. Not very exciting at all but still, I hadn't updated in ages so I felt like I should. Happy new year by the way!**

**Disclaimer: I'll own Harry Potter when it's 2012. Get it? Cause new year? Ah, screw it, I'll just curl up in a hole and die with my terrible attempts at humour. I don't own it basically, hehe. **

Chapter 9

Hermione shuffled through the bustling corridors, trying to blend in as much as possible and avoid the stares from her classmates. By now, the news of her and Luke's duel had spread like wildfire so all the boys were checking her out and all the girls were sending her daggers. Even Sirius gave her the cold shoulder.

Because of the way she was being treated, she took a seat by herself at the back of the History of Magic classroom. As Binns droned on about some goblin rebellion in 1687 or something like that, Hermione searched through her newfound memories for anything peculiar.

There was nothing shocking, except for the fact that she could dance. Apparently, it was compulsory at Beauxbatons to learn one style of dancing. Hermione, however, did two - ballet and ballroom. How on earth she managed to do all of that and still manage to finish top of her year was beyond her. Luke was her partner for both styles of dancing, although he was more of her instructor for ballet lessons. It was weird seeing a guy do ballet, it was a bit like the movie 'Billy Elliot'.

But Luke was such a good dancer, he made it look easy. It suited him, unlike the other guys who had tried - and failed - to do ballet. Then again, the only reason they joined was so they could see girls dancing in a leotard and tights. Because of the lack of boys in the ballet though, Luke was partners with a lot of girls. When it was ballroom though, he was specifically Hermione's. Although Hermione was a year younger than him, they had been close friends since she started Beauxbatons as that was when they had first became partners.  
However, the further she delved into her new past, the more shocked she became. Harry was in this past, looking exactly as he did in the future! This could cause major problems for Hermione as Harry was James' carbon copy. With the same last name and everything, Luke was probably going to ask questions. But she could be okay and Luke might just pass it off as some weird fluke. But that was most likely now going to happen.

In this past, her relationship with Harry had started at the end of second year and had finished at the middle of fourth year. Luke was some kind of rebound. When Harry broke it off with her, she cried on Luke's shoulder. Literally. Harry had told her that it just wasn't working out so she went to Luke and found that she didn't want another relationship so soon after Harry had ended things. So instead of an actual relationship, they became 'fuck buddies'. Well, almost. Hermione was still a virgin and Luke had told her that he didn't want to take her virginity in such a crass relationship. But Hermione still didn't want to date, not after what Harry did to her. So they did everything but actually had sex. They just 'relieved tension'. There was no feelings involved though, they were close friends. Just after the October holidays though, Luke went away to become an Auror. Then there was the car crash and the adoption which brought her to where she was now.

~xXx~

Class was dismissed and Hermione scurried to Potions. Obviously, since Snape was her age, he wouldn't be teaching. As she walked through the corridors, she wondered who it would be. As much as it pained her to admit it, although he was unfair, Snape was a good teacher. He pushed them to their limits, making them brew difficult potions and gave them a lot of homework. But those who didn't do the homework and didn't know the theory didn't do well at all on their O. . Or at least that was how they felt. But they weren't like Hermione who thought that she'd failed everything because they didn't have her mindset. Oh well, maybe they they did okay. Didn't matter now anyway - they hadn't been born yet .

Hermione walked into the the dark Potions classroom to see four different cauldrons sitting on a desk each. All the other seats were taken so she sat down next to Lucius and across from Snape at a desk with a potion that she recognised as Veritaserum.

"Thought your brother would've saved you a seat," he smirked.  
"No, that spot's reserved for Black. I don't mind though. He'd probably just interrogate me about what happened in Defence earlier," she sighed.  
"Yeah, what was that about?"  
"Mine and Luke's duel or the way we acted?"  
"The way you acted obviously!"  
She rolled her eyes. "We used to sort of date, and we've been really close since I was eleven."  
"'Sort of date?'"  
"Yeah, we were kind of fuck buddies."  
"'Kind of?'"  
"Yeah, we didn't shag, he thought it was too disrespectful to lose my virginity in such a crass relationship."  
"Ah, he seems like a good guy then."  
"How so?"  
"You seem like a great girl, you deserve the best."

Before Hermione had any time to question this statement, a portly balding man walked through the door of the classroom. He was grinning too much for Hermione liking and she immediately felt like this teacher wasn't going to be anything like Snape. Maybe he wouldn't be as prejudiced though - it'd astound Hermione if he was.

"Hello class," he said in a booming voice that echoed off the stone walls. "Welcome to N.E.W.T potions. You know me, I'm Professor Slughorn. This class is the best of the best, hmm? The creme de la creme? We shall see. Oh! And who might you be?" he asked, looking at Hermione.  
"Hermione Potter, sir." James beamed at her calling herself a Potter.  
"Ah, related to our dear James, are you?"  
"No, his mum and dad adopted me during the summer."  
"Oh, what happened to your parents dear girl?"  
"They died in a car crash," she sniffed and to her surprise, Lucius put a comforting hand on her shoulder even though the car crash implied that they were Muggles.  
"I'm sorry, it was rude of me to ask."  
"Damn right it was," Lucius muttered.  
"What did you get on your O. ?" Slughorn questioned.  
"An O, sir. In both practical and theory."  
"Did you get your actual mark?"  
"Yeah, 100% in practical and 109% in theory."  
The class' jaws dropped, the new girl seemed to be able to do everything.  
"My dear girl, how on earth did you manage that?" Slughorn asked, stunned.  
"In practical, obviously you can't get any higher than 100% as it's for brewing a perfect potion, but I tend to ramble. I wrote a five foot essay when it was only supposed to be three. With all the extra information I added, they gave my extra marks. I was top of my year at Beauxbatons."  
"I'm not surprised, I don't even think Severus did that well. Did you?"  
"No sir," he said through gritted teeth.  
"Did these achievements spill into your other subjects as well?" his attention turning back to Hermione.  
"Yeah. I finished top of my year. I got all Os," she replied, wishing that he would just start the lesson and take the eyes away from her. Everyone seemed astounded at her accomplishments.  
"And just how many O. did you take girl?"  
"10 sir, with two additional exams marked the same way as O. "  
"And these were?"  
"Potions, Charms, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Arithmancy, History of Magic and Ancient Runes."  
"And the two additional exams? Pardon my curiosity."  
"Ballet and ballroom dancing. To learn one style of dancing was compulsory. I got a joint O.W.L. with Luke Vierren in both exams."  
"You mean the new professor?"  
"Yeah, he's been my dance partner since I was eleven."  
"They seemed like a lot more than that," someone sniggered in the back of the room. The class all stifled their giggles while Hermione blushed furiously.  
"Well, Miss Potter, see me after class will you?"  
"Okay," Hermione said, unsure of his reasoning.  
"Now, take out your books! We'll be brewing a Draught of Living Death after we identify these potions I've prepared."


	10. Author's Note! Important!

**Author's Note! Important!**

Right, my laptop's broken and I don't when it's going to get fixed. This means that I don't know when I'm going to to be able to update. I'm going to keep writing but I'll have to write by hand so it'll take longer and even then I won't be able to post the chapters that I've written until my laptop's fixed. I'm writing this on my friend, EleanorWeasley's, computer. You should really go and read some of her fic's though, she's a really good writer. Anyway, enough advertising. I'm so sorry that I won't be able to update and I'm also sorry if you thought that this was an update.

silvereyedsnake x


End file.
